Little Souls
by Tlme
Summary: Yay! You are the new security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Little did you know, the animatronics moved around at night. Even worse, they want REVENGE. But, they do have a soft side. But what if, a certain man walked into the building? One thing is for sure, you are going to have a crazy five nights at Freddy's.
1. Prologue: The Beginning Of It All

**Hello! And welcome to my first story, " Little Souls " I hope you like it, and no, there is absolutely NO romance in this. Just saying that out loud. This will be a **_**DARK**_** and **_**SAD**_** story at points. So, hopefully, you, my cool readers, will like this! So, in the reviews, criticize this, and tell me what I should do to improve my writing skills. And so, let the story begin….**

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – 1987**_

Innocent screams, of children. This was what was heard, on that fateful day, in 1987. On a table, in one of the four dining rooms, sat five children. They all loved their own respective animatronics, so they even had clothes, that was the color of their favorites. One, who seemed to the oldest of the group, wore a brown shirt, and a fake paper hat on his head. He spoke up, " Hey, I don't really like the new animatronics. They just don't seem… Real, like the other ones. Especially Freddy. He is just some big, tubby, bear. "

Another one, who wore an eyepatch replied, " Yeah, I HATE the new Foxy. I can't even tell if it is a male, or a female through that mess! "

The other ones, were just quiet. They knew the new ones were terrible compared to the old ones. What they did not know, that in the distance, a man was looking at them. He wore purple, as it was the Freddy Fazbear uniform. He thought, " _A perfect group of unsuspecting children… "_

He quickly slid away, from the entrance to the party room, and walked towards the Parts/Services room. He peeked back, making sure nobody was watching, and walked in. The old animatronics were residing in there, broken up, and was practically a mess. The man did not pay any attention to them, and was only paying attention to a old, golden suit, that looked like Freddy Fazbear himself. The man donned in purple, pulled out his crank, and opened up the suit, making enough space for him to slide in. He went inside, and quietly laughed to himself. His plan, was just unfolding.

The " Toy " animatronics were currently singing, " Twinkle Twinkle Little Star " And to the kids, it was boring. They almost were getting ready to move to another area, before they saw a golden version of Freddy walk up to them. Their attention directed towards him, and the suit gave a little laugh.

It said, " Hey kiddos! Do you want to come with me, to a secret room! There is a ton of cake, and pizza there! And you five are so special, that only YOU are allowed to come there! "

The kids looked at each other, grinning. They had finally found something INTERESTING to do. They all shouted at him at the same time, " We would love to, mister! "

The Freddy suit appeared to grin. " Well, follow me! The party is just getting started! " They followed him, to a room. He opened up the door, and then said, " Come inside! "

They all shuffled inside. A young girl, with blonde hair, spoke. " It's awfully dark in here… Where's the cake? "

The Golden Freddy just smiled, and locked the door. He grabbed a knife, from the table near him. He laughed, and said, " Well, aren't you so sweet? I think you're just perfect to be the cake! "

He removed the head, of the suit. Inside, revealed a man. A man, with a huge smile. All the kids were shocked, but they didn't know just what would happen next. He rushed towards the girl, despite the huge suit, and sliced her throat. Her eyes were full with horror, and she fell to the ground, bleeding to death. The man laughed, like the killer he was. " One down, FOUR TO GO! "

By then, they all ran to the corner of the room, shivering. It seemed as if the man was humming to himself, as he pointed at the boy in a purple shirt. He said, in a sing-song voice, " You're next! "

He walked towards the child, knife in his hand. The boy with the eyepatch tried to grab him, to pull him away, but the man cut his hand, blood trickling down it. He then grabbed the boy in purple, and said to him, " Aw, such a sad thing to see you die, especially when you like my favorite color! "

He plunged a knife down, in his chest. Screaming was heard. The same thing happened, to the rest of the kids. He finally got to the last one. The kid with the brown shirt. He fell to the ground, after the man brutally killed him. He walked out of the room, a smile plastered on his face. He took the entire suit off, and left it in the room, walking out. When he got to the hallway, the manager appeared in front of him. He said, " Vincent, where were you?! I haven't seen you in awhile! "

Vincent replied, with an innocent smile on his face, " I was just looking at the animatronics, seeing how they worked! I have to say, they are marvelous! "

The manager smiled. He believed every single word Vincent said.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – 1987, Night_

A slender, puppet slid out of a giant present box. It saw everything. It saw the yellow suit, leading all five children into the,

" Safe Room " As people called it. The puppet, with short, light steps looked inside the safe-room. What was inside, horrified it.

It seemed as if HE has come back. Five little children, were scattered across the room, but the life was sucked out of them. Blood was splattered across the room also. But then, the puppet had an idea pop up in it's tiny little head. It was the greatest opportunity. The thin animatronic went to the Parts/Services room. In it, was all of the old animatronics from the previous location, but they were in HORRIBLE condition. The puppet didn't care, he knew the plan would work. He silently took his time, carrying all four of them, into the Safe-Room. And for the first time, in years, it spoke in a raspy voice. It even had a childish tone to it. " Give Gifts, Give Life.. "

**Well, that was the prologue of Little Souls! Yes, it is a biiiit morbid, but not all of it would be THIS bad. Then again, you are looking at a fanfiction of little children dying. So yeah, it might be a little short for now, but I will make sure it gets longer, since this is only introducing the story. o-o So anyways, see you later my AWESOME readers! Oh, and remember, COOK. DAT. BACON! I don't want it to be burnt again… - TimeToMine**__


	2. Chapter 1: The New Job

**Hello! TimeToMine here, and THANKS for 4 follows, almost five! I can't believe that people would follow THAT quick. And I expect this story to not really be popular, but still, almost five follows is a good achievement! Anyways, it's time for the FIRST chapter. I hope you all like it, and see ya at the end of this chapter!**

_1993 – November 20__th_

All you could hear, was the sound of a LOUD alarm clock. Y/N woke up, surprised. " Ah, my job interview! How did I forget? "

You quickly rushed, and got up. You put on your favorite clothes, and quickly ate your breakfast. You got to your F/C car, and slammed the door. While riding towards the pizzeria, you thought to yourself, " _This place is pretty infamous from what I heard.. But those rumors are probably fake. "_

Without knowing, you finally got there. On the front, was a giant logo of a bear, chicken, and a purple rabbit. As you got out of your car, you couldn't help but feel that a strange aura was coming from it. You shrugged it off, and started walking towards the entrance. As soon as you got in, the first thing you noticed was the EXTREME noise of kids, a horrendous smell, and three animatronics, the very same as the ones on the logo. You thought they looked at you briefly, but you thought it was just apart of your mind. " Weird.. " You mumbled.

You went to the counter, seeing a man in a purple suit. He said, " Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! What do you need? "

You replied in a cheerful voice, " I would like to apply for the night-shift. "

The man's face darkened, and you heard him mumble, " Are you sure? Um.. "

You interrupted, " Yes, I'm sure. I need a job. "

He just nodded, and led you to a room, with a chubby man inside. He left, and the only people left in the room was you, and the chubby man. The man said, with a deep voice, " Hello, welcome! I presume you want a job for the night-shift? "

You nodded, and he gave you a sheet, which you quickly filled out. It was boring, it had the usual. Until you reached a point, in bold, that said, " You are not allowed to quit, unless you stay for FIVE nights. Sign to finish this contract, and become apart of the family! "

You signed it, with the name, " Y/N L/N "

The man quickly took it away, and looked at it. He then said, " You're apart of the family! Thank you, your shift starts at 12:00 AM, to 6:00 AM. "

You looked confused, and said, " Wait, what? I am getting a job THAT easily? Well um, I never got one that easily before, and so… "

He just laughed, and replied, " My name is Mr. Fazbear, and don't mind about getting a job easily! Atleast you got a job, right? "

Something didn't feel right, but you extended your hand, shaking hands with Mr. Fazbear himself.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – 11:50 AM_

You had finally got here, for your first night. You sat in your chair, which was surprisingly stiff, and noticed a metallic smell in the office. You looked around, seeing a " Celebrate! " poster, showing the three animatronics. You decided to lift up your monitor, looking at the show stage.

You mumbled, " These animatronics look creepy.. "

Right then, you heard a loud ring emitting from the phone in the office, and picked it up. You heard a voice on the other end, " Hello! Well erm, you didn't choose a good job, this is a VERY bad career choice… "

You were immediately interested, and replied, " Why not? I mean, it is just a rip-off of Chuck E. Cheeses… "

He quickly said back, " Just, no. It isn't, much worse than that. Let's just say the animatronics move around at night, and… Something worse than a nightmare happens to you if they capture you. "

You shrugged it off, looking at the cameras, saying, " I don't know what is so bad about this place, other than the sm- WHAT! THE BUNNY MOVED! "

The guy, on the phone said, " They're coming after you. Use the doors, to prevent them from getting into the office. If they capture you, they will STUFF you forcefully into a suit. I don't know anymore.. I- I- Just be careful. The suits have a ton of metallic parts, and THEY WILL CRUSH YOU. "

You soaked in this information, panicking. " Erm, how do I do this? The bunny is in the backstage… It looks creepy.. "

The man on the phone said, " Just, watch them.. They don't like being watched. They'll… Ugh, just use the doors. I have to go… Goodbye, and PLEASE, PLEASE, try to survive.. "

By then, the bunny moved. You pressed the light button, and you saw a giant bunny, grinning sadistically at you. Your hand quickly slammed on the button, and the door went crashing down. The bunny moved, and looked towards the windows. IT said, " Hello, killer… Hehehe. We have some unfinished business. "

You looked at him, and frantically said, " I'm no killer! I am a perfectly clean human being.. Erm, how do I say this? I couldn't of killed you! You are an animatronic?! "

It twitched. " It's…. ME…. "

You looked to your right. The chicken was also there. You slammed the door down, and by now, they were both twitching. You were shivering, and scared. They stayed at the window grinning, and you looked at the tablet. 3% of power was left, and it was 4 AM. The animatronics still didn't move. It was until, the power went out, that you finally screamed.

**Well, sorry for da cliffhanger! It's okay, don't be scared. You, the reader, will not die. Anyways, thanks, for 4 follows. And yeah, that's about it. **

_**And Don't Forget, COOK. DAT. BACON. - TimeToMine**_


	3. Chapter 2: Fast Friendship?

**Hello, TimeToMine here! Guess what, we hit five favorites yesterday! That doesn't mean that much to you, but it does to me. So, here is a extra-extra long chapter! Buckle your seatbelts, or whatever, and grab the popcorn, because you are going to sit through a bunch of… FNAF stuff. Oh, and also, I am testing out POV's today. Say in the reviews if you like the new style. Anyways, BAI FOR NOW!**

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – 4:04 AM – Your POV_

I finally screamed. The power went out, I am finally going to… Die. I looked to my left. The bear's eyes were glowing, and what seemed to be the Toreador March was playing. It was terrifying. I started to cry. I did NOT want to end my life here, but with the little information I had, I knew I would. Then, the song, and the lights flickered, and turned off. Footsteps were heard, and it popped up right in my face, screaming. I fell out of my chair, and the robot picked me up, by my legs. I started screaming, " HELP, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? WHY? "

The bear replied, in a raspy voice, " You can't run, killer! You cannot slip out of this EVERY. SINGLE. TIME."

I said, " I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I am just a normal person, who decided to apply for this job, and I'm scared. I truly am.. "

The bear said, " You have to PAY, for your crimes! '

Right then, he dropped me. He started to grab his own head, and fell on his knees, making a crashing sound. I couldn't move. All I could hear, was, " It's Me… It's ME…. IT'SSS…. MEEEE…. "

What I thought was hallucinations started popping up in my mind, and pretty much by now, those two words started invading my mind… I won't tell the details, of the pictures in my mind. They were too horrible. I managed to use enough strength, to look at my wrist. It was only 4:10 AM. I collapsed to the floor, and black covered my vision, like a blanket.

_Freddy's POV_

I finally got out of my.. Vision. I looked at the person. It was on the ground, not moving. But, this time, it wasn't purple? Just the uniform was.. But, the facial features seemed.. Different from our killer. I picked it up, and went to the show stage. I looked at everybody else, my friends, if they seen what I seen.

" Hey, do you see what I see? Have we been hunting down somebody innocent? "

A purple rabbit, Bonnie, responded. " Yes, I think you're right Freddy. But, atleast this thing isn't BB. Yeesh, I'm glad he was scrapped. "

The chicken, Chica, also said, " But, what should we do with it? I mean, it's innocent, so we should try something atleast, for it, to make up for everything we have done. "

I said, " Maybe we should just put it back into it's chair, and see what we can do tomorrow. "

They all agreed with my answer. Even now, I still don't know why I am the leader.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza- Office – 6:06 AM – Your POV_

I seemingly woke up, expecting to be in a furry suit. And, be practically dead. But as I opened my eyes, I saw the office. On the good side, I still had my skin, and I wasn't on the smelly floor. I walked out of the office, happy to be alive, seeing the manager. He said, " I guess you had a close call, didn't you? They usually don't come out that fast.. On the first night. "

He was correct, as the power was out. But, there was still one question in my head. Why was I having the hallucinations? It almost seemed like a dream, but the giant red mark on my arm disproved that. I replied, " Heh, I guess I did have a close call. But do you know anything about the words, It's Me? "

The manager's face darkened. He said, quietly, " We.. Should talk about it later. You should go back home. "

I at the entrance. I looked back at the stage for a second, thinking I saw Freddy wink. I shrugged the idea off, and I walked out, of the door.

I drove back home, and opened the door to my household. But, there was a man standing inside the house. He looked at me, laughing quietly. He said, " I always come back. "

He disappeared. I always thought to myself, when hallucinations about the pizzeria happened, " It's all in your mind… It's all in your mind… "

You went to your bed, and went to sleep. You needed it.

_? - ? – Your POV_

I looked at my surroundings. It seemed to be a dream, but it felt.. All too real. I looked at a table, where five children were. They all were dressed like the colors of the animatronics, and some were wearing paper stuff of what they wore. I heard a voice say, " I don't like the new Freddy… He's just a tubby bear."

I looked at another table, seeing a teenage girl, looking at some papers. I even caught the name, " Nyx Brittains " on one of them. I directed my attention back to the five kids, seeing a golden Freddy suit walk up to them. The same… Exact one as my hallucination back at the pizzeria, in the real world. They all seemed like they were talking, and the kids followed the suit. Everything got blurrier, and blurrier.. As soon as they got to a door, labeled, " Parts/Services " It was all black. I heard screams, before I woke up, sweating. I looked to my right, there was a golden bunny suit. It took its own head off, revealing a man. It disappeared.. I didn't understand what it meant, but all I knew, was that I was scared. Right then, an alarm clock rang. It was mine, and it meant it was 11:00 PM. I got dressed, and drove to the pizzeria once more, getting to my office, and settling in. I waited, and waited, until 12:00 stroke. The phone didn't ring.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – Bonnie's POV – 12:10 AM_

My eyes brightened, and I was finally able to move. It's hard, when you have to deal with kids, when you ARE a kid yourself. I didn't move to any of the rooms, but instead, I headed straight for the office. I wanted to see if there was a programming glitch in this stupid Bonnie suit, or if Freddy was correct. I looked over in the entrance. The guard was looking at the right door. I quickly came in, looking behind it's back. It certainly didn't look like the killer, which was good. That was when, it looked behind it's back, and it saw me. It's eyes widened, and he almost fell out of his chair screaming. I said, " Hey, quite a shock, isn't it? How are you.. DOING? "

I haven't talked with other adults for years, so I didn't really know what I was doing. It looked scared, but managed to say, " Aren't yo-you goi-going to ki-kill me? "

I shook my head, and said, " Hey, you don't look like any killer, in my opinion now! So I think you're safe. For now. Hahaha! "

It looked like I was crazy. Well, I think a person would, if they encountered crazy animatronics, and suddenly they were friendly. I said, " Hey, want to meet the rest? "

It didn't look like it wanted to, but I grabbed it too fast, and flung it to the other side of the wall by accident. A red liquid came from it's arm. I said, " OH, SORRY! Well, I'll just lead you to the rest. "

I threw it on my shoulder, and I led him to the stage. Freddy, and Chica were both there smiling. They probably wanted him to feel happy. Kinda a sad thing, when there is grease, and a ton of other stuff on them. Freddy spoke first. " Hello! We haven't introduced ourself, Kille-;ufnjew-Person! My name is Freddy Fazbear, the chicken is Chica, and the good ol' bunny Is Bonnie! Also, he is a boy. Um, he is quite embarrassed about that name. "

The person nodded quickly, It probably hasn't got used to us yet. Chica said in a childish voice, " What is your name! Hahah! "

It replied, very slowly, " Y/N… "

Pretty much all of us said, " THAT'S A NICE NAME! HAHAHAH! "

Stupid programming.

And then, Chica said, " There's pizza for you at the table! "

Of course, that chicken and her pizza. I don't know why she LOVES pizza so much. That's just another mystery, tied up in this little web. Anyways, the person looked at the pizza, and took a bite of it. It said, in a little louder voice, " This is actually, pretty good! I don't know if this is a ruse or not, but atleast I get to eat pizza before I COULD die. "

I figured this was going to be a pretty weird night.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – 5:30 – Your POV_

This night was just getting weirder, and weirder. I don't need to list what happened. Anyways, things were actually pretty good, compared to last night. I mean, it's still better than the possibility of getting killed, right? But still, the animatronics are SENTIENT. Why? I have no idea. The dream I had last night didn't help. It was just a dream. I was just talking with the animatronics, about boring stuff. I don't need to detail about what happened. But, I was starting to warm up to them. I mean, they still tried to kill me last night, and said stuff about me being a killer crap, but they were actually pretty nice. Then, things got pretty interesting. Freddy said, " Do you want to know our… Secret? "

I replied, " Chica's pizza recipe? "

Freddy frowned. " No, we can't tell you just yet, now that I think about it. " 1

Now, he just said the word, " Think " Then again, all of the animatronics can talk. I'll think about it later.

Right then, my watch beeped. 6:00 AM. Freddy said, " Well, see you tomorrow Y/N. "

I said the same thing. I still don't know how I became friends so easily with them. I mean, they seem too… Human. I was just about to walk out of the door, until a cold hand wrapped around my neck. I looked back, and I saw a man. Somehow, he was all purple. He said, " Hahah… Things are just getting started, L/N. "

He walked out of the door, and left, right before I was going to respond. I had no idea WHY he knew my last name, but I didn't want to know. One question I had was, Why was he purple? I had so many questions. But, I guess it was just another wild night at Freddy's.

**HELLO! Well, it's quite a bit longer than chapter's 1 and 2. I hope you all like it! :D Well, before you go ask about Foxy, HE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. So, for now, goodbye! **_**And Remember, COOK. DAT. BACON. - TimeToMine**_


	4. Filler : 1987 - Why did I do it?

**So, hey guys! Sorry for the inactivity. You know, Spring Break ended, school, all of that crap, I didn't really have that much time to write. So, I am writing this filler chapter in. It is just a FILLER, so it will be short. Again, we will be back to the longer chapters soon. Now, let the filler begin!**

" Stopped… Short… Never to go again, when the old… man… died… "

I opened the door, walking outside from the Parts/Services room. It was hard getting adjusted to the bodies. REAL hard. Almost everybody fell, when they tried to walk. I mean, yeah, they are giant broken suits, but I didn't know they would be THAT hard to move. Something inside of me, made me look up at a camera. It was huge, and it had a giant red light glowing on it. I thought I heard a scream, but I didn't think it was real. The light flickered off, and I was able to move again. I walked over to one of the party rooms. The one we were all in, before the man lured us to the room. I saw a opening to the vent, surprisingly it was open. I crawled inside it. Next thing I knew, there was a camera INSIDE the vent. Who even watches the vents, NOBODY goes in them. I got out of it, looking at the person inside. He was all purple. Something inside of me, forced my purple arm to move towards him, and my robotic mess of a face screamed. For some reason, a robotic voice said, " KILLER… " And I had no idea why.

I pulled him into the Parts and Services room. I saw Freddy, Cody, and Hannah inside. I threw him on the floor. He was screaming. I was horrified, as I brought out a Freddy suit, when I didn't even want to do it. The next thing I knew, I heard horrendous screams, and SOMETHING being crushed. I didn't want to do it. None of us did. I finally got control of myself. The suit was covered in a red liquid. Possibly fruit punch? I didn't know. The others weren't speaking. They looked shocked. I looked behind my shoulders. A grey child, with tears streaming down it's eyes. It spoke. " You.. Will all know the Joy of Creation… "

He morphed into The Puppet. It slowly slid out of the room. Suddenly, pictures were sent through my head, of a purple man. All I could do, was fall to the floor. Right before my vision blacked out, I heard these words. " London Bridge Is Falling Down… Falling Down… Falling… Down… "

**So, here was a filler chapter. It is set in 1987, if you guys were confused, and basically good ol' Bonnie just killed his first victim. So yeah, it reveals more of the story. Even, some of the animatronic's names… Anyways, **_**For Obama's Sake, Cook. Dat. Bacon. I DON'T CARE IF THE BUILDING BURNS DOWN! I LIKE BACON! - TimeToMine**_


	5. Chapter 3 : Guided By Shadows

**Hello! I'm back. Anyways, this is where It kinda bridges between AU, and actual FNAF Canon stuff. Anyways, you might have a little surprise this chapter. **** See you at the end!**

Y/N sat in the black chair again. He/she was wondering if the animatronics were trying to get him/her on his side, or not, but they seemed genuine. Then, Bonnie popped inside the door. It seemed like he was ALWAYS first. " Hello! How are ya doing, Y/N! "

Y/N replied, " I'm doing good. Besides, from getting creeped out by hallucinations, and a purple man. "

Bonnie's eyes flickered, between normal, and black, with just a tiny little white pupil inside. It went back to normal. Y/N was a little freaked out, but not as much, as bloody suits. Bonnie said, " Well, THAT happened. Sorry about that. Uh, anyways, I have something, or somebody to deal with now. Bye. "

Y/N thought he heard bangs, and screaming. Specifically, " WHAT THE HECK, BONNIE S&amp;$%! "

Y/N just sighed, and walked outside the door. He/she saw Bonnie, and a black rabbit struggling to punch each other in the jaw. Y/N said, " What's going on here? Now, I am even more weirded out. WHY IS THERE A BLACK RABBIT? "

They both looked at Y/N. The black rabbit finally said, " Uh, hello, nice to meet you. I actually worked here, before you, and my name is… Nah, I shouldn't give it out. "

Y/N wondered if the rabbit was the man on the phone. But the voice was different. Behind Y/N, there was breathing, that sounded raspy. VERY raspy. Y/N turned around, to find a busted Sock-Puppet. One eye was gone, with burn marks around it. The fabric around the body was mostly wrecked. Oh, and it was hanging from the ceiling. Y/N said, " Yaaay… MORE new people. Now, explain please, who the heck you are you? "

It said, in a very raspy, glitchy voice, " My name… Is the puppet… Now, may I ask, why are you… Here? You… Are certainly not our killer…. "

Y/N was wondering why all of these animatronics were talking about killers. Murderers cannot kill animatronics, but these seemed life-life, unlike Chuck E. Cheeses. But now, here was a old animatronic that wasn't in the camera system. And, just like the rest, it talked about killers. Y/N said, " What's the deal with the ' Killers ' ? Murderers cannot kill animatronics. "

The Puppet said, " I… You shouldn't know, for your own safety. Let's just say, I gave a bunch of gifts. "

When he said, ' A bunch of gifts ' the voice sounded very much like a child. It seemed as if, this pizzeria was getting weirder, and weirder. Finally, the Puppet slinked to the ground, standing up on very pointy feet. It was taller, than Y/N imagined. It was about seven feet tall. It walked towards the black rabbit. He said, " Ah, security guard. I knew what happened the whole time. Pretty lucky, to survive for more than a week. "

Now that Y/N got a better look at the black rabbit, it actually had a grin on it's face. But, it was probably made, to be more friendly to the kids. Like that would happen. Y/N said, " So, you worked here before me. And you are in a Freddy's suit I assume. So, I think you got caught, and now your spirit is controlling it? It's only a guess, but I think this is some crazy crap right here. "

Bonnie wasn't in the scene. It looked like he was only looking at the Puppet. ONLY. That was weird. But, none of the other animatronics came. Even weirder. Y/N said, " Why aren't the other animatronics moving? I don't hear any footsteps… So… Uh? "

The Puppet replied, " They.. Always stop when I appear. Heh, I am like a leader to them. But, I was the first one, to come into this… Terrible place. "

Bonnie's eyes flickered, playing a song of screaming, and blood. Y/N was shivering by then. " Why is THIS music playing? THIS IS A CHILDREN'S PLACE! "

The Puppet said, " Oh, it always happens. I mean, I know why, but I am the master at keeping secrets. And I know when it is the right time to tell you. "

Bonnie fell to the floor. Literally. He twitched, and finally was still. Y/N said, " Is he okay? "

The Puppet said, " This always happens. Don't worry. "

The, ' Shadow Bonnie ' as Y/N dubbed him, said, " Well. Atleast FazF$%^ isn't here. "

The Puppet replied to the black animatronic, saying, " This is important, Mike Schimdt. Don't freak out, and call my little friends, F$%^ers. That's extremely rude. "

Y/N said, " Wait, Mike Schimdt was the person who worked here, before me? It makes sense, considering the smell.. "

Mike said, " Just call me Shadow. It fits me better, than my old life. "

As soon as he said that, Y/N heard running. His/Her heart raced. Y/N looked behind his/her back, and everything seemed to freeze for a moment. A broken up fox, was lunging towards Y/N, with it's mouth hanging open, and a shiny hook aimed straight towards his/her chest.

**Well, we introduced a BUNCH of characters this chapter. It's probably not as good as the other ones, because I am tired, but it's something. I hoped you enjoyed it! Also, one more thing.**

_**Cook. Dat. BACON! The placed burned down, BUT I NEED MOAR! - TimeToMine**_


	6. Final Chapter : Set Free

**Hello! This may, or may not be the last chapter of Little Souls. I don't know, I don't think people are liking it that much anymore. So, we cut it off here. There will be a epilogue, but yeah. Final chapter. So, Imma go now. Bye, and see you at the end of the chapter.**

_It seemed as if everything froze. A broken up fox was lunging at Y/N, a shiny hook aimed right at his/her chest._

Everything went back to normal. You tried to dodge, but the fox hit you directly in the shoulder, ripping some skin off. The Puppet shouted, " No, Ben, don't do this! "

Y/N screamed, looking at the wound, that was bleeding. He/she managed to studder, " B-Ben? That fox is Ben The Pirate, or something? "

The fox looked at you, a mechanical snarl came from it's voice-box. But then, it shut down, and fell to the floor. A purple man, crawled out of the suit, blood on his clothes. The very same one Y/N saw yesterday. Then, the man pulled off the head, revealing a skull, with flesh tied around the endoskeleton. Y/N screamed again.

The purple man said, " Well, well, well. Hello, unsuspecting guard. Time to cut off, your connection with these animatronics, eh? As you see here, I am a murderer. I killed five children. Four, in the animatronics you know, and the fifth, in the one that I murdered them in. Hahah.. It's so perfect. You're about to.. Die. I only gave you these secrets, because I am going to KILL you. "

The Puppet had a angry look on it's face. He walked over to the man, and glared at him. He said, " Why did you do it? You killed ME, also. I was the first one YOU killed. "

The man had a surprised look on his face. He grinned, his white eyes widening. " Hahha! You are still here? I thought you useless b#$%^ were put in the scrapyard. Also, I RIPPED apart all of the othe r ones, except for Bonnie. You are USELESS without friends.. "

Y/N looked around, looking for something to attack him with. There was a baton on his/her belt. He/she picked it up, and tried to get up, and tried to hit the man with it. The Puppet said, " NO! "

The man grabbed Y/N's arm, and twisted it, hearing a few cracks. Y/N screamed in pain, again. He grabbed the baton from Y/N's hand, and threw it to the ground, and kicked Y/N in the face, making him/her fall to the ground. Y/N looked to the left. Shadow was gone, nowhere to be seen. The man took the baton, and starting whacking the Puppet with it. It fell to the ground, making a raspy scream. It sounded like fabric was being ripped, and something big tore off, and was thrown to the ground. The man finally was done, and picked the Puppet up, and held it near Y/N's face. It's entire mask was ripped off, revealing no endoskeleton. There was only a skull in there. Also, it's arms and legs were gone. The man said, " This is YOU in the future, and you CAN'T do anything about it. "

Y/N tried to get up, but pain shot up through his/her entire arm, and quickly laid back down on the ground. The Purple Man took out a knife, from his pocket. A tiny grin appeared on his face. He plunged the knife down, on Y/N's stomach, creating a giant scream that rang through the entire pizzeria. But, there was a quiet whisper. " It's Me… Why did you do it? "

Five crying children were standing right next to the Purple Man. His eyes widened, and quickly took the knife out. He looked scared. He said, " Wh-what are you do-doing here? I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! "

The stab wound on Y/N reformed back, for no reason. Y/N was able to stand back up, with a surprised look on his/her face. Y/N said, " Well, I know absolutely what to do with you. Killer. "

One of the crying children went inside Y/N's body, changing his/her eyes to completely black, with a white pupil inside. Y/N took the man by the shoulders, and started dragging him to a room, and threw him inside. There was a golden rabbit suit, inside. The man grinned, and took out a crank, and quickly went inside the suit. The crying child exited Y/N, and looked at the man. It said, " Feel our pain.. "

The suit stood up. It laughed, with the man inside saying, " Yeah, right! I AM TOTALLY ONE OF YOU! YOU CAN'T GET ME NOW! YOU CAN'T! HAHAHAH! "

Something sounded like it broke. The man fell to his knees, screaming, while blood leaked out of the suit. He said, " HELP, HELP! THE SUIT! PLEASE! "

Flesh tore, inside the suit causing him to scream even more. It sounded like he was struggling to breathe, while he sat near the wall, screaming, but started to sound like he was suffocating. Then, the entire room was silent. Y/N said to the children, " Well, what are we going to do now? I don't know any of you, but.. "

They started disappearing. Y/N looked at them, seeing what was happening. Then, as if he/she teleported to a new place, she saw a giant room, full of kids, wearing masks. A tear-jerking song played in the background, and he/she saw a kid, with the mask of the Puppet. He followed the child, into another room. Y/N saw four kids, wearing the masks of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Y/N just knew that the fox was Foxy, for some reason. The Puppet looked at a fifth child, crying. He placed a cake. He smiled, and he put on a Golden Freddy mask. All of the kids in the room then said, " Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday dear Jason, Ben, Cody, Hannah, Freddy, and Mari! Happy Birthday to you… "

All of the kids looked at Y/N. They all said, " Thank you, from the bottom of our hearts. We thank you, as we leave. We finally got what we wanted. Thank you. "

A little tear came from Y/N's eye, even though he/she didn't know them for very long. He/she waved at them. The kids slowly disappeared, and all of the masks fell to the ground. Six balloons flew to the air. The kids finally are at peace. That's what the Little Souls have always wanted. And they got it.

**Well, that's the final chapter of Little Souls. Sorry if this feels rushed, I just didn't really think people liked this anymore. But, it may make a tear come to your eye. But, there may be questions. " BUT TIMETOMINE, WHAT HAPPENED TO SHADOW? BUT TIMETOMINE, NOT ALL OF THE CHARACTERS WERE INTRODUCED? BUT TIMETOMIN- "**

**Okay, okay. There will be a sequel, which will be much better, and will be really interesting. Well, there will be a epilogue, leading to the sequel. Well. For the second to last time in this story, **_**COOK. DAT. BACON. The souls may be set free, but I still want the bacon. – TimeToMine**_


	7. Epilogue : They Came Back?

**Well. It's the end. The end of this story. Well, it's not technically the end of this FNAF Universe, there are still quite a bit of questions left. But, in the sequel, they will all be answered, I assure you. Anyways, for the last and final time, see you at the end of this epilogue.**

_Six Days Later…_

Y/N looked at the daily newspaper. It said, " Freddy Fazbear Bids Farewell! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing down, because of animatronic malfunctions. They stopped working, after 12/23/93, for unknown reasons. This ' Child Friendly ' restaurant was going to close by the end of the year, but the date was shortened. We bid farewell, to these childhood favorites. "

Y/N mumbled, " So many secrets.. So many questions.. "

He/she circled the article, with a red pen. Inside his/her house, were many newspapers about the old restaurant, and the one that recently closed down as well. The history of the company was interesting to Y/N. But then, there was a article right under it. " Fazbear's Frights in the works! After Freddy's closes down, Nyx Brittains will buy the company, and turn it into a horror attraction! It's just beginning, but the rumors may just morph into scary stories. "

Y/N looked surprised, also circling the paper. Maybe more things from the old restaurant would be revealed. Sighing, Y/N put the paper on the coffee table, and walked outside. Snow covered the ground, and the sky was a bright blue. Y/N said, " I miss them all. I haven't known them for long, but they deserve to come back, and have a new life.. "

Y/N sat in a chair, looking at the clouds. It seemed like six smiling faces were shaped, in them. Y/N decided to go in his/her car, and drove all the way back to the closed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The door to the front, wasn't locked.

Y/N walked inside, seeing the same counter that she saw the man, that led her to the manager's office. Now, it seemed like a dirty old desk. She looked inside the Party Room. The animatronics were still there. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica still sat there, but most of their suits were gone. Y/N walked over to them, looking at them all.

He/she then walked over, to the room the ' Purple Man ' died in. It was still open, as if somebody came in there. The golden rabbit suit was gone. Y/N mumbled, " People from Fazbear's Frights must of taken it. "

But there seemed to be shuffling, through the building. Y/N turned around, walking towards the sounds. He/she scoffed, " The animatronics can't move anymore, unless a bunch of random adults were here.. "

It seemed to be in the backroom. Y/N walked over there, while looking at all of the empty spaces in the building. He/she looked inside the backroom, hearing a couple of voices.

" I think we all need to get the HECK out of this place.. "

" Obviously, Cody. We have no chance of seeing our old parents again, they most likely moved, but we can atleast get a new family, or something. "

Y/N had a look of interest on his/her face, and finally walked inside the room. In it, were six kids, that looked about 14, or 16, in the room. They all looked like human versions of the animatronics, but one noticeably had a crudely drawn paper top-hat, which was all black on his head. They also wore the same colored clothes, as the animatronics.

Y/N finally spoke up, and said, " What are you all doing here? I mean, you are all teenagers like me, I THINK, but why are you exactly in the back-room? "

All of them looked at Y/N. They had a shocked expression on their faces. They pretty much all said at once, " Y/N? We had the chance to come back to earth , so we did, and now we are trying to get ou- "

Y/N interrupted, " Wait, what? "

**So yeah. That was the end of the epilogue, leading up to the sequel, like I said. The sequel will be MUCH longer than this story, and much more thought out. Anyways, if you didn't understand why the kids are here, they basically had the chance to go back to earth, and get a second chance at life, or they go to Heaven. They decided to go back to earth. Anyways, watch for the sequel! It will be coming around tomorrow, or the next day. And, for the last time in, ' Little Souls ' goodbye. Oh, and one more thing.**

_**Please don't cook the bacon anymore. Miz The British Pirate laced all of the raw bacon with poison! - TimeToMIne**_


End file.
